disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Let's Hear It for the Boy
Let's Hear It for the Boy - druga piosenka numer jeden autorstwa amerykańskiej piosenkarki Deniece Williams; pojawiła się na soundtracku do filmu "Footloose" z 1984 roku. 26 maja 1984 roku wg Billboard 100 piosenka była numerem 1. Zdobyła platynową płytę w USA, złotą w Kanadzie i srebrną w Wielkiej Brytanii. Utwór zdobył nominację do Oscara w kategorii "Najlepsza piosenka filmowa". Piosenkę można usłyszeć w filmie DTV Doggone Valentine oraz w odcinku programu America's Funniest Home Videos. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Rusty: My baby he dont talk sweet He ain't got much to say But he loves me, loves me, loves me I know that he loves me anyway And maybe he dont dress fine But i dont really mind Because every time he pulls me near I just want to cheer Lets hear it for the boy Lets give the boy a hand Lets hear it for my baby You know you go to understand Whoa, maybe he's no romeo But he's my lovin one-man show Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Let's hear it for the boy Rusty, Ariel, Irene & Doreen My baby may not be rich He's wathcin every dime But he loves me loves me loves We always have a real good time And maybe he sings off key But thats alright by me Because what he does he does so well Makes me wanna yell Lets hear it for the boy Lets give the boy a hand Lets hear it for my baby You know you go to understand Maybe hes no romeo But hes my lovin one man show Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Lets hear it for the boy Maybe hes no casanova Still his kisses knock me ov-ah Hear it for the boy Lets give the boy a hand Lets hear it for my baby You know you gotta understand Oh, he dont score at bowl-a-rama Still you gotta thank his mama Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Lets hear it for the boy Hear it for my man Let's hear it for my baby Tłumaczenie na język polski Rusty: Mój kochany słodko nie mówi Nie ma wiele do powiedzenia Ale kocha mnie, kocha, kocha Wiem, że i tak mnie kocha I może nie ubiera się dobrze Ale mi to nie przeszkadza Bo zawsze gdy przyciąga mnie do siebie Chcę się tylko cieszyć Usłyszmy to dla chłopca Podajmy chłopcu rękę Usłyszmy to dla mojego kochanego Ty wiesz, że to zrozumiesz Whoa, może nie jest żadnym romeo Ale jest moją kochaną gwiazdą Whoa x4 Usłyszmy to dla chłopca Rusty, Ariel, Irene & Doreen: Moj kochany, może nie być bogaty Pilnuje każdego centa Ale kocha mnie, kocha, kocha Zawsze się świetnie bawimy I może czasem fałszuje Ale mi to nie przeszkadza Bo to co robi, robi tak wspaniale że aż chce krzyczeć Usłyszmy to dla chłopca Podajmy chłopcu rękę Usłyszmy to dla mojego kochanego Ty wiesz, że to zrozumiesz Whoa, może nie jest żadnym romeo Ale jest moją kochaną gwiazdą Whoa x4 Usłyszmy to dla chłopca Może nie jest Casanovą Jego pocałunki i tak zwalają mnie z nóg Usłyszmy to dla chłopca Podajmy chłopcu rękę Usłyszmy to dla mojego kochanego Ty wiesz, że to zrozumiesz Oh, nie zdobył punktu w bowl-a-rama Ale i tak musisz podziękować jego mamie Whoa x4 Usłyszmy to dla chłopca Usłyszmy dla mojego mężczyzny Usłyszmy to dla mojego kochanego Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Doggone Valentine Kategoria:Piosenki z programu America's Funniest Home Videos